


Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, but yeah kind of, it's not that sad?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro's thoughts on Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on fanficstuck.tumblr.com

You’d be the first to admit you’re not the best person to raise an abandoned baby. You’re not sure sure why you kept him. If you believed in fate, that might be it. There must have been something – something drawing you to him, something telling you he’s yours. Maybe it was just the fact that, despite him being small and squidgy and generally like any other baby, he did look a bit like you. His hair looked similar to yours, and his eyes, like yours, were a strange, unnatural shade.

 

As he grew older, your similarities grew more pronounced – but so did your differences. He took to the shades you gave him as a baby immediately, then discarded them just as quickly, replacing them with a pair sent to him by his friend, John. You weren’t sure whether that made you more sad or proud, this small indication that this little boy you’d raised from a baby was starting to grow up. It was a little thing, but it was important. Most things about Dave are important to you.

 

In your own way, you make a good father for him. Your own way involves avoiding the word father completely. No matter how long you spend raising Dave, you could never think of yourself as a father. Father isn’t a word you associate with yourself. Brother is the closest you’ll allow. It feels more appropriate. You hardly make a standard parent. Usually, you don’t think you even make a good parent. Then again, who does?

 

You don’t really talk to him much. Most of the time, you’re both busy with your own projects, and you only see him to kick his ass. You don’t really know what to say to him, even after thirteen years. What could you say? Hey, bro, sorry, but you’re not really my brother? I found you when you were a baby? I think you might have fallen from the sky on a meteor? Hey, bro, I think you might be an alien?

 

You don’t really think he’s an alien. Come to that, you really think of him as your brother. You may have been more of a strange mix of father and mentor to him, but you couldn’t call him anything other than your brother now. Despite everything, you’re glad you kept him. You’re glad you took him home. You’re glad you raised him. And you’re glad he became everything he became. You might even say you’re proud of him.

 

When you get into the Medium, your first priority is protecting him. You don’t even have to think about it. You know you’d gladly die for him – and you do. Part of you is scared of death, but that part is drowned out by the rest of you, which says you’d die a million times if it would buy him just a little more life. Your last thought is that you hope he makes it, that he becomes everything he was meant to be, even if you can’t see it. Your last thought is of Dave, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.  


End file.
